


I'm Nervous Too

by Samyiswriting



Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First time anal, Frottage, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kinktober, Kissing, Like so much kissing, M/M, Main Kink: First time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, realistic sex (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyiswriting/pseuds/Samyiswriting
Summary: There is a first time for everything. But that doesn't make it any less awkward.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Samy's Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	I'm Nervous Too

**Author's Note:**

> Most Kinktober Lists include "first time" and I know it's meant in a KINKY way BUT I WANTED TO WRITE THEIR FIRST TIME FOR SO LONG! And I wanted to make it awkward but cute, so nothing too kinky here.  
> Enjoy the second-hand embarrassment XD
> 
> And let me not forget to thank Larni for proofreading! I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST! <3
> 
> Deutsche Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059482

Draco's breath was hot and moist in Harry's mouth. His tongue sought a way inside, the movement was so instinctive that it caused Harry to shiver. Draco's slender fingers made their way over Harry's back, the fingertips tracing the outlines of his shoulder blades and travelling up to his neck.

Harry sighed blissfully and wondered probably for the hundredth time how he had got used to _Draco Malfoy's_ kisses so quickly. So much that he longed for them if he didn't experience them at least once in a period of twenty-four hours. It was bizarre, but also natural and unforced, and that was _good_. Very good in fact.

With burning heat in his blood, he turned Draco completely on his back and leaned over him to reunite their lips. Draco was a surprisingly good kisser. At the very beginning, in quiet nights which they had spent together in front of the big fireplace in the common room of the so-called eighth years to escape the cruelty of their dreams, Draco had told him that he hadn't kissed anyone since he was fourteen years old. He had most certainly not expected to find his arms wrapped around Harry and his mouth to be claimed by his own not even twenty minutes later. But that was how it had happened, and neither of them had pulled back to take a break since.

Their first kisses hadn't been perfect, although Harry didn't want to find another word for them. Sometimes it had been too much tongue, sometimes too little, sometimes too much teeth, sometimes too little, sometimes too much verve, sometimes too little. It had taken a few attempts to harmonise their lips, Harry had enjoyed every second to the maximum, had considered Draco the only educational book worth studying. And it had definitely been rewarding! Draco's kisses had become a mere alignment of their needs, Harry wouldn't ever get enough of them.

"Harry..."

Another thing that caused Harry's muscles to weaken. Draco had begun to call him by his first name. He didn't always do it, but every time he did, Harry's heart performed a joyful dance in his chest. And when he did it with an aroused sigh on his lips, Harry could feel himself falling even harder for him. It awakened the desire to cause the same feeling in Draco.

"Draco," Harry murmured, interrupted the kiss and cast a glance over him. Framed by silky, blond hair, his features looked almost too sharp in the sparse light behind closed curtains. Although that was deceiving. Since their return to Hogwarts, Draco's features had become softer, the high cheekbones appeared more delicate than unhealthy, the dark shadows under his eyes had almost completely faded and a spark lit up the grey of his eyes. "Have I already told you today that you’re bloody beautiful?"

Draco grimaced, groaned in torment and slapped a hand over his pink-coloured cheeks. "Have _I_ already told you today that you're terrible?"

Harry chuckled amused. "Because I make you feel flustered?"

"No, because you –" Draco interrupted himself by squeezing his lips shut. Then he threw an angry look at Harry, which softened within seconds and sighed softly. "Forget it and come here!"

Harry felt pulled down to Draco by the nape of his neck, soft lips pressing desperately against Harry's as if to silence him. If that had been the plan, it was working perfectly. Harry's brain went deaf and instead focused solely on the _sensations_.

Draco's body had softened over the last few months as well. It was still a bit too slim, but slowly the constant over-feeding of Hogwarts was starting to have an effect. Harry liked that, he couldn't get enough of touching Draco, witnessing every change on his body, simply because he knew every inch of his skin inside out.

Without interrupting the kiss, his hand crept between their bodies, climbed under the shirt that had slipped out of Draco's trousers at some point and ran his fingers over the heated skin. Draco's breaths became more uneven, Harry grinned contentedly into the kiss, which Draco only commented by lifting his hips slightly, pushing them against Harry's.

Oh. The snogging didn't leave Draco unaffected. Harry got even hotter, more and more blood gathered between his legs. Something that was probably equivalent to nervousness spread through his body and took over his mind as well. Harry pushed the feeling decisively aside, recalling the conversation with Ron, who had advised him to "just let it happen" and sat up.

As if Harry's lips were a bloody magnet, Draco followed them, also sat up, kept his hands buried in Harry's hair and continued their kisses unhindered. Harry feverishly began fiddling with Draco's shirt buttons, keeping his eyes closed and anxiously hoping Draco wouldn't notice how much his hands were trembling. It took longer than usual to pull the shirt off Draco's shoulders, but when it was finally done, Draco freed his hands from Harry's hair, interrupted the kiss and quickly began unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

Harry was breathless, staring wide-eyed at long, pale fingers with carefully filed fingernails which worked their way down the button facing of his shirt in a steady rhythm, gradually revealing more naked skin. Harry peered up and into Draco's eyes, which were watching him closely. Draco licked his lips, smiled lightly and heated, and drew Harry closer again. Kissing was safe territory, so Harry instantly engaged in it.

Uncertain whether to push Draco against the cool sheet again or how to proceed at all, Harry stayed in place, his hands resting on Draco's sides left and right, his thumbs slowly circling and he concentrated solely on the wet tongue huddling against his own. Unimpressed by Harry's stiffness, Draco shifted closer on his knees to urge their bodies against each other, shoving a bent leg between Harry's, successfully stirring the blood in Harry's crotch once more.

Harry sighed softly into the kiss. That was his sign, wasn't it? Draco had made a move, now it was his turn again. Not that Harry had any idea of any kind of sequence, the realisation that they would probably have sex this night had only occurred to him a few hours earlier. And that was only because Seamus had made a teasing comment about how the two of them would celebrate their three-month anniversary. Then it had suddenly dawned on him, Draco had spent the previous days obsessively trying to convince their roommates to find another place to sleep for the night. The signs had been so obvious and yet Harry hadn't even considered it. Which was precisely why he felt endlessly overwhelmed at the moment.

Actually, this shouldn't overwhelm him. It wasn't as if they hadn't had sex before either, they just hadn't crossed certain limits yet. Harry hadn't felt that it bothered Draco. Frankly, Draco seemed more than satisfied with their current sexual activities. And Harry was satisfied too, even if he didn't mind going further. The fact that he had less than no idea how the whole thing was supposed to work didn't help his case at all. Well, he knew the basics. As far as foreplay was concerned, he was no longer completely inexperienced, but the act itself was still a mystery to him.

Some time ago, Hermione had pointed out to him that approximately everything coming from the porn industry, both magical and non-magical, was useless and unreliable. So was every conversation he had overheard by his friends and other blokes in the locker rooms. She had advised him to do exactly the opposite of what he had heard from those places, but she hadn't specified what was the right thing then. "Exactly the opposite" was, unfortunately, anything but helpful, if he was honest. He _urgently_ needed to get an educational book on the subject. But it was evidently already too late for that because Draco was currently undoing his trouser button and Harry had to helplessly experience himself turning into a pillar of salt.

Draco, who seemed to finally realise that Harry was having an inner crisis, paused, withdrew just enough to look at Harry's face and raise an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you all right?"

Harry nearly laughed hysterically, his head shook without his permission, he wanted to smack himself and stopped the movement immediately. "I –" Shit, this was hard. Pointlessly so, because he _genuinely_ trusted Draco. "I have no idea. I mean, _really_ , I have no clue at all."

Draco looked at him unmoved, his eyebrow still raised. "Of what?"

"This." Harry uncertainly gestured between the two and immediately felt as if he was twelve years old and unable to articulate proper sentences. He cleared his throat with hot cheeks. "Sex. Well, _this_ kind of sex."

Draco furrowed his brows and stayed like that for a few seconds. When his expression finally cleared, his mouth formed a silent "Oh". A pink shimmer settled on his cheeks. "You want... sex," he hesitantly stated. It sounded like a question.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it again and needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Why did Draco sound so surprised? He certainly had no reason to be surprised. "I thought you wanted this? Because of the anniversary, and you've kicked everyone out. I thought –"

"That's not why I –" Draco interrupted him, his cheeks had meanwhile turned a rich red colour. "That wasn't the intention behind it. I just wanted... a little privacy."

Harry dropped onto his back with a groan and buried his face in his hands. _Ground, open up_ , he begged inwardly. Why hadn't he just listened to Ron and had waited? Why had he brought the subject up at all? Now they were forced to talk about it _and_ he had come out as an incapable virgin. There was _nothing_ more embarrassing.

Draco's quiet laughter only confirmed his self-doubt. "Come on, I can forgive that mistake." The mattress beside Harry dipped slightly under Draco's weight. Harry kept his eyes closed in agony, he could hear Draco giggling next to him. "To be honest, I'm not surprised you haven't had _this_ kind of sex yet."

This was one hundred per cent a sideswipe at Harry's skills in bed. It couldn't have been anything else. Harry wanted to die. No, he actually _needed_ to die. A howl escaped his throat involuntarily.

Draco laughed again, it was the only thing that kept Harry from simply spelling himself off the surface of the earth. "Who's _flustered_ now?" Draco teased, then a hand grasped Harry's fingers and pulled them off his burning face. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I have no clue either?"

Draco was lying on his side next to Harry, eyeing him insistently and with a crooked smile on his lips, which revealed that he probably felt a little bit uncomfortable with the confession. Harry blinked at him, if he thought about it, then yes – it did calm him down. And sent a new wave of nervousness through his body. But the good kind of nervousness.

Harry placed one hand at the back of his head and raised the other to brush a strand of hair out of Draco's face. Shit, why was he nervous anyway? "Would you even –" Harry choked on his own saliva but courageously started again. "Would you like to try it?"

Draco nervously licked his lips and kept smiling crookedly. "Just to avoid further misunderstandings, we're both talking about –" He took a deep breath. "About you putting your –" Draco broke off and stared at a point next to Harry's head.

"Dong?" Harry offered and reaped an outraged look on Draco's face.

"You can use _any_ term but that one!"

Harry laughed. "Any term at all?" He made a dramatically thoughtful face and hummed broodingly. "Even wiener? Or chopper? Or wing dang doodle? Or –"

"I'm pretty sure you just invented these terms or they're not used in this context," Draco interrupted him determinedly, with lips curled in disgust. Before Harry could open his mouth to defend himself, Draco went on. "I suppose that clarifies that we're talking about the same thing. Your _thing_ inside me. And, yes, I’m anything but... averse."

Harry could practically see how much effort it took Draco to maintain a serious expression on his face and couldn't help but smile fondly. Until he remembered what the conversation meant and immediately became nervous again. "What if I hurt you?"

Draco's gaze dropped to the hand that was lying beside his head and then found Harry's again. "Then... we’ll change the approach?"

Harry was again only a whisker away from a hysterical laugh, it caught in his throat as Draco leaned forward a little and sealed their lips. Snogging was _actually_ a lot easier than freaking out, so Harry gratefully accepted the offer and shoved a hand in Draco's hair just to pull him closer.

And then everything was easy again. Draco's lips moved against Harry's in a familiar rhythm, he slid closer to Harry's side, his fingers ghosting over his upper body. They didn't pursue any particular goal, they were merely there because they were meant to be _there_. Goosebumps made Harry's neck tingle, Draco's fingers glided lower, into the open trousers and somewhere the ability to form clear thoughts bid Harry farewell.

Even though he didn't wear overly tight trousers, the room in his boxer shorts was limited to the bare minimum. The situation only became more critical when Draco closed a somewhat stiff hand around his semi-hard cock and ran his fingers along it. Harry moaned with relish anyway and immediately began to remove his trousers from his hips. It was more difficult than without an additional hand in it, but not impossible. At the moment, Harry didn't care anyway, because Draco's hand was steadily moving up and down the length of his penis, leaving him thinking of nothing else.

"Do you want to do it then?" Draco suddenly asked to Harry's lips.

It took Harry a moment to comprehend what Draco wanted to know from him, but then he felt himself nodding before he could lose too many thoughts about it. "Of course, I do. As long as you want it too.”

Draco placed his lips gently and briefly on the corner of Harry's mouth, while he brushed back the foreskin of his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb. "Merlin, yes. I want it too!"

In the next moment, Harry turned to Draco with a little too much momentum, their heads almost crashed, but instead, their mouths smashed violently against each other. Draco made a surprised sound, the grip around Harry's erection disappeared and Draco's hand slipped out of his boxer shorts. He let himself be pushed onto his back, Harry crouched over him more than he was lying and forced his legs vigorously under Draco's legs to lift them up. The whole purpose of this was to cause Harry's erection to rub against Draco's arse, had it not been for the cloth trousers getting in the way. Harry didn't mind, moved his hips jerkily and groaned towards the desired feeling.

Draco arched his back, only giving Harry more of the delicious friction, started unbuttoning his own trousers and slid one hand inside. Harry captured the gasping that left his lips with his own and continued the rhythm of his hips steadily. The feeling was intoxicating, dizzying even. It wasn't long before he lost himself in it and couldn't think of anything else. Draco beneath him whimpered, reached into Harry's hair and surrendered to him. But it wasn't _enough_.

"Harry, I –" Draco soon started panting and Harry needed no invitation to stop moving. He straightened up, helped Draco to free his legs from his trousers and pants. For a moment, Harry just stared fascinated between Draco's legs. More precisely, at the red erection that lay heavy on his stomach and twitched with delight under the undivided attention. Harry's gaze landed on Draco's face, his cheeks were at least as red, although he was clearly trying to look unconcerned under Harry's gaze.

"What do I do?" Harry asked, his voice sounded rough, dark and strange. Draco breathed heavily and bit his lip. Then he straightened up, his gaze rushing up and down on Harry, then he searched the bed uncertainly. His eyebrows twitched uneasily, he glanced over to the edge of the bed where their wands lay under the pillows.

"Lie down... on your back," he then decided in a shaky voice. "And take off your pants."

Harry didn't have to be asked twice, followed the request instantly, removed the piece of cloth, propped himself backwards on his elbows and watched as Draco reached for the pillows, pulled out his wand and then turned back to Harry. He gave him a nervous but gentle smile that made the pit of Harry's stomach boil. Then he positioned himself close to him, but on his stomach, whispered an unknown spell and from the tip of the wand a slippery liquid spilt out, which Draco caught with his fingers. He raised his head and gave Harry a hesitant look.

"Fingers?" Harry asked without thinking and immediately regretted not being able to keep his mouth shut. But Seamus had once told him about fingers and it hadn't sounded too unrealistic.

Draco raised his eyebrow, then grabbed one of Harry's hands and looked at it for a moment with furrowed brows before looking up again. "They're not very long."

Harry stared blankly at Draco as the latter began to smear his fingers with the liquid. "Okay? Is that... good or bad?"

The corner of Draco's mouth twitched in amusement. "It depends on the perspective." Harry made a face, suggesting that he wanted to officially end his own life. Draco chuckled softly. "It's good for now.”

And with that, he shifted his body closer to Harry's, so that he lay half on top of him and nudged the tip of his nose against Harry's. "Just...slowly, all right?"

Harry nodded hastily, his lubricated fingers hovering somewhere in the air behind Draco, who lay half on his arm, robbing him of most of his ability to move. "Come here," he murmured at Draco's lips, pulling the blond towards him and between his legs. He had to make a truly great effort not to moan unrestrainedly when Draco's erection brushed against his. Instead, he found Draco's lips and deepened the kiss.

One hand rested on Draco's side, the other hand found its way to Draco's bottom. It was strange. Harry had touched Draco's arse in the past, had admired and worshipped it, but never like that. Never with the intention of touching his insides or entering him. But now the time had come and he felt that if he didn't do something about it slowly, he would burst with pent-up arousal.

His slick fingers made their way between Draco's cheeks, along the crack, until Harry could feel wrinkly skin under the tip of his index finger and stilled. Draco sighed into the kiss, moved his hips thus rubbing his erection against Harry's. For a moment, Harry forgot what he was actually planning to do, moaned and pressed his lips even more pleadingly against Draco's.

The latter bent one of his legs, Harry's free hand immediately reached for the naked skin of his thigh and clung to it as if his life depended on it. He was sure Draco would bruise, but still, he was unable to loosen his grip. Draco's constant grinding movement didn't help the capacity of his brain in the slightest.

Quick-witted enough, he remembered that his other hand was still resting stiffly on Draco's bottom and he began to gently massage the slippery gel on his finger into the muscle ring. Draco's breath stopped at Harry's mouth, Harry's pulse doubled, but Draco didn't say anything, just kept kissing him, tirelessly grinding his body against Harry's.

"Draco," Harry murmured and struggled to break off the kiss. Draco's eyes were filled with hunger and impatience, a pleasant shiver rushed down Harry's spine. "Ready?" He just had to ask, it seemed wrong not to ask. And maybe he needed a little shove in the right direction, a sign from Draco that Harry was doing well so far.

Draco nodded breathlessly, one hand clasping Harry's biceps, which was tensed because of the tight grip on Draco's thigh. Harry searched briefly for something like uncertainty in Draco's eyes, but then Draco exhaled in a controlled manner, pushed his arse towards Harry's hand and every doubt was forgotten.

It was almost fascinating how easily Draco's body received Harry's finger, a little as if this was nothing completely new to him. Harry's erection twitched painfully at the thought of a masturbating Draco inserting his fingers into his arse. The image was hot, but nothing compared to the feeling of _Draco_. Draco's insides. It was so bloody soft, hot and, although Harry's finger had entered him unhindered, hellishly tight.

Draco's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly opened, he had stopped the grinding of their bodies as if he had forgotten it and he wasn't breathing. As Harry moved his finger a little deeper, he gasped for air and moaned softly. Harry watched him captivated, eager to observe every change in his face and moved his finger deeper one last time, as deep as this angle would allow.

And then Harry, out of sheer overwhelmedness because he wasn't sure what the next step would involve, paused and waited for Draco's breath to return to a more regular pattern, for him to gently place his lips back on Harry's and move his hips against Harry's. It caused Harry to calm down a bit as well, his intuition instructed him to slide his finger a bit out of Draco, only to slowly enter him again. Draco's pleased moans indicated that his intuition wasn't completely out of place and he kept on doing it.

Just as Harry was losing himself in the frenzy of his arousal, Draco interrupted their kisses. "I think you can –" He faltered and blushed. "Another one."

Harry nodded, the heat on his cheeks just increasing and he immediately pushed a second finger to the first. Draco's grip on Harry's upper arm tightened and he gasped softly. It was tighter inside Draco, and in addition to the softness, there was now another finger squeezed against Harry's first. But it also felt incredible. Harry couldn't help but imagine the warmth enveloping his erection and moaned quietly against Draco's lips.

"More," Draco breathed and placed sweet kisses on Harry's jawline.

"More what?" Harry asked while clumsily thrusting both fingers into Draco, trying to keep his mind, clouded with lust, as clear as possible.

"You have to –" Draco began, but broke off to start again. "Can you angle your fingers down a little?"

Harry frowned, Draco's kisses had now reached his earlobe and he was genuinely unable to think about why Draco wanted what he wanted. So he followed the request as best he could, even though the angle caused him some difficulties.

At first, not much happened, Draco just lay motionless on top of him, teasing the sensitive skin behind his ear, while Harry became more panicky by the second because whatever he was trying to do didn't seem to work very well. He groped the soft walls until, all of a sudden, he touched something that was as soft as anything inside Draco, but also a little more firm.

A deep groan echoed at Harry's ear, Draco's body tensed for a split second and relaxed again. "Right there," he gasped, and before Harry could make up his mind, Draco pressed his lips pleadingly against Harry's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and moving his hips against Harry's.

Harry's panic was replaced with pure bliss that took over every part of his body. He didn't prove himself completely incapable and the confirmation of this, Draco's soft whimpering in their kiss, made him harder than he had ever been. So he continued to rub the spot in Draco, countered the rhythmic movement of Draco's hips and caressed his thigh where his fingers had painfully dug into the skin.

Draco also loosened the grip on Harry's upper arm, shoving one hand into the dark, unruly hair instead, the thrusts of his hips became harder and faster, his breathing more irregular. The kiss was long past the point of gentleness, their tongues and mouths almost desperately pressed against each other, begging for redemption that only they could give each other.

Harry felt himself slowly but surely heading towards a destination, not knowing whether he would be able to pull the brakes in time. Draco seemed to notice it too, as he breathlessly broke away from Harry, only fractions before it was too late. Draco's gaze, clouded and heated, found Harry's, he opened his mouth only to close it again. Another kiss followed, but this time Draco rose a little, causing Harry's fingers to slide out of him and he crawled beside him over Harry's spread legs.

Harry needed no prompting to turn to his side and urge his chest against Draco's back. His erection was pushed against Draco's naked bottom, causing them both to gasp. Draco turned his head around to Harry, capturing his lips for a kiss that was far too short and then smiled nervously.

"You should be able to handle the rest, right?"

Harry stared into grey eyes for a few seconds, then exhaled, wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and held his flat hand out to him. "If the rest means putting my do –"

 _"Potter!"_ Draco interrupted him gruffly, threw a punishing glance at him, which Harry answered with a suppressed grin, and then grabbed his wand to speak the incarnation for the slimy liquid again. This time it dripped onto Harry's fingers, the sight of it causing an excited tingle between Harry's legs. "Go... slow."

Harry nodded, dodging the comment that he would have done that anyway, instead he guided his lubricated fingers to his hard cock and coated it with the liquid. He rushed, suddenly very aware that he was already excited to the extreme. He hoped fervently that he would be able to control himself for a while longer.

"All right?" Draco asked, his head still turned towards Harry, his gaze lingering between their bodies.

Harry raised his head to look at Draco. He could practically feel his nervousness, it made his palms sweat. "Yes. And you? Can I –"

Draco bit his lower lip as he nodded and bent one leg to grant Harry better access. Harry immediately brought the tip of his cock into position, he observed with fascination how it pressed against the relaxed hole, he moved his hips slightly and –

"Shit, hold on!"

Harry froze in his position, only raising his head in surprise to look at Draco. He fumbled awkwardly at the end of his wand and pressed a fist against his temple. He cursed quietly and incomprehensibly as he moved his arse a few centimetres away from Harry.

Before Harry could even ask or do anything at all, Draco's face cleared, he whispered another spell, then dropped his wand on the sheet, shifted closer to Harry again and kissed him tenderly on the corner of his mouth. The whole thing had certainly happened too fast for Harry, which only added to his mental overload.

"Protection. I almost forgot the spell," Draco mumbled at Harry's uncomprehending look.

"Do you mean contraception?" Harry asked baffled. "But I thought... Wait, we need that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, but then gently patted Harry's cheek. "No, protection. It not only prevents unwanted pregnancies but also diseases. How about we postpone the long-overdue sex education lesson until another time?" 

Harry immediately felt the heat on his cheeks and mumbled an incomprehensible affirmation. No way, Draco had no clue. Either he was a born natural or he had knowledge that went beyond locker room jokes and porn. Harry felt completely inferior, which resulted in him feeling totally ashamed.

As if Draco could read his mind, he raised one arm to scratch the hair on the back of his neck, his back pressed firmly against Harry's chest, his lips brushing his cheeks as he whispered softly. "You're doing well, don't lose your nerve." He took a deep breath and added so quietly that Harry could barely hear "I'm nervous too".

Harry's lips found Draco's cheek, which elicited a sweet sigh from him and he couldn't suppress a smile. Fuck, maybe he was a bit more unknowing than most, Draco didn't seem to mind, so he shouldn't either. Not to mention that he now knew for certain that Draco was at least as nervous as he was.

With a little more confidence in his veins, Harry positioned himself again, but this time he didn't get interrupted and the tip of his erection pushed its way through the natural resistance until it sank into Draco. Harry held his breath, his eyes fell shut for a moment and, even though he was only partially in Draco, the feeling completely overwhelmed him. His hand grasped Draco's waist and he couldn't help but sink deeper.

Reminding himself to go slowly, Harry moved only a little at a time, watching Draco's expression, which had become almost illegible. His eyes were closed, his teeth dug into his lower lip, slight creases adorned his forehead and a bead of sweat dripped down his temple. He didn't make a sound, only his controlled breath reached Harry's ear.

"Okay?" Harry asked, pausing about halfway inside Draco and struggling to retain the slightest bit of self-control.

Draco's expression didn't change, his voice was shaky. "Was that – was that all?"

In Harry, the alarm bells rang while he drew circles with his thumb on Draco's waist. "Just a little more," he lied, because Draco's body was tensing more and more and he seemed anything but relaxed. "Does it hurt?"

Draco nodded slightly and Harry's heart sank to his toes. "Only a little. Don't stop, I just need –" Draco's breath faltered, he dropped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, as if he could simply wish the pain away.

Overchallenged, Harry just stayed still, watched Draco's ribcage rise and fall and cursed his desire-stricken mind, which only wanted to thrust hard and repeatedly into the soft tightness. To distract himself, Harry placed gentle kisses on Draco's neck, which was so deliciously presented to him, and closed the hand that had just caressed Draco's waist around Draco's throbbing cock.

Draco moaned, the fine lines on his forehead clearing and gripped firmly into Harry's hair. Harry simply smiled the pain of his scalp away, his teeth scraping across the sensitive skin of Draco's throat and rhythmically moved his hand up and down Draco's cock. He watched with tingling in the pit of his stomach as Draco relaxed noticeably, moaned softly and deeply, then slowly moved closer to Harry to take in more of him.

Harry's hand and breath slowed, followed by a pleasant sigh, and he sucked a mark on Draco's neck. He was, bloody hell, _inside Draco_. Completely and entirely. His heart and the pit of his stomach refused to calm down, his mind had already left his body when Draco's warmth had enveloped him. Harry used all his remaining control to guide his hand on Draco's cock. He only noticed that his hips were moving away from Draco and closer again when Draco moaned deeply.

"Merlin –" Draco gasped, his grip in Harry's hair tightened as if he desperately needed to cling to something in reality. Which he then did, forcing Harry's head to lift and smashing their mouths together. Actually, if Harry considered it right, everything inside Draco was hot and soft.

Harry's skin burned, he thrust faster into Draco, giving free rein to his instincts, listened only to the panting and moaning, which he couldn't assign in the heat of the moment. Hell, he truly loved Draco and every cell in him longed to be closer to him, to show him through passion and lust and to never let him forget.

At that moment, with Harry thinking of nothing but fucking into Draco, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter how much or how little experience they both had, it didn't matter if the world would approve of them, it didn't even matter if they had ever doubted each other. All that mattered were the boiling feeling on the surface of their skin, the rushing blood in their veins, and the closeness that was so familiar and strange that it felt both exciting and endlessly relieving.

Draco's body spasmed under Harry's touch, he groaned in a kiss that hadn't been one for a long time as their lips were separated by hot breath and whimpered Harry's name. It was enough to tip Harry over the edge. Something was boiling over in his centre without warning, the orgasm took over his entire body, each of his muscles tensed and relaxed, his head buried in the crook of Draco's neck and his grip on Draco's erection tightened.

Fuck. While Harry was still catching his breath, he felt the trembling of Draco's body and his soft laugh in his ear. "That was fast."

Harry growled and bit into Draco's shoulder to hold him accountable for the comment. Only in the process did he notice the milky fluid pouring over his fingers, which still clasped Draco's cock. Pure relief joined the after-effects of his orgasm, although he felt the need to bite Draco again, simply because he managed to make Harry feel insecure like no one else.

"I liked it,” Harry muttered instead, buried his nose in the nape of Draco's neck and happily inhaled the delicious smell of his shampoo.

Draco hummed approvingly, then shifted his hips forward so Harry could slide out of him. Harry didn't miss the way Draco's eyes rolled back, he gasped softly and his cock twitched awakened in Harry's loose fist. Harry fumbled for his wand somewhere behind him, Draco beat him to it and with a flick of his wand, all bodily fluids disappeared.

While Draco was still shoving his wand under a pillow again, Harry drew himself closer to him, then nestled against his chest uninvited, wrapped one arm around his stomach and closed his eyes contentedly. Draco made a small surprised sound, but then wound one arm around Harry, the other hand finding Harry's on his stomach. He interweaved their fingers, sighed softly and placed a small kiss on his head.

"I liked it too. A lot even," he whispered softly through the silence of the room.

Harry grinned against Draco's collarbone, his heart fluttered with delight. "Then we should do it again."

Draco's fingertips moved featherlight up his back, to his hairline and down again. "We will."

Perhaps that would have been the right time. Harry was very convinced, at least for that moment, that it was the right time. Because, although Draco had the talent to drive him into insecurity, at the end of the day, Harry felt safer and more loved by him than ever before. But Harry wasn't the best at confessing love, as he had as little experience with it as he did with sex. He was certain of one thing, and that was that he wanted to make up for this lagging behind with Draco as well. So he opened his mouth but didn't get a chance to speak.

"But before that, we should have this sex education talk. Don't tell me Muggles don't have them?"

Harry grimaced and postponed possible love confessions to a later time. "Yes, but not my Muggles. Didn't you say you didn't have a clue either?"

Draco shrugged and lifted one leg so Harry could slide a knee between them. "I haven't got much of a clue either. But there are these books in the Restricted Section..." Harry snorted with laughter before Draco could continue. Draco disciplined him by tugging at his hair. "The books aren't bad!"

Harry raised his head to meet Draco's gaze in amusement. "Because they're porn."

Draco huffed. "If anything, they'd be _erotica_. But they're _educational books_ , Potter."

Harry's grin became smug. "Oh, yeah? And what did they teach you?"

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, but a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I _could_ show you," he proposed as though casually, twisting a dark wisp of hair around his finger. 

Harry raised both eyebrows, leaned forward slightly until the tip of his nose brushed against Draco's. "I must insist, even."

Then he kissed Draco on his soft lips and quietly admitted to himself that Draco was the only educational book he would ever study in its entirety.


End file.
